The Birdcage
The Birdcage is the secret lair of Blackbird. He began designing the lair while he was attending college at Gotham University. He majored in structural engineering and after graduation, began building his lair. It took about 6 months to finish. The entry into the lair is located 50 feet underground. The tunnel that leads to the lair is hidden behind a wall in the kitchen and is 50' in length. In order to gain access, he must enter fingerprint data into a pad that is integrated into the wall and is not visible by any means. Additionally, upon reaching the doorway to The Birdcage, he must enter a retinal scan verifying his identity. Blackbird has modified the securities to allow the computer to recognize and allow his wife, Jolt, access to the lair in case he wasn't around. Over the years, Blackbird has added more to his lair as well as making additions to the lair. Amentities 'Computer' On the north wall of the lair is a glass desk with three integrated keyboards. Above each keyboard, on the wall, are three computer screens, which are also integrated into a sheet of plexiglass. Each keyboard can work on 3 screens, though only one at a time. There are buttons situated above each keyboard that switch the computer screen which they are currently connected to. 'Training Room' In the northwest corner of the lair sits his training room. He built it about a year after him and Jolt were married. He modeled it after the training room that is at The Vanguardians HQ, but made it smaller than the one at headquarters. There are 6 walls to the room, each measuring 15 feet in length and 15 feet in height. On the ceiling of the training room is the computer, which is voice-activated. It is reinforced by 5 layers of plexiglass. The walls are also reinforced 5 times, allowing them to be run into with great force, and not bending. 'Teleporter' In the southeast corner is the teleporter that sends Blackbird to his home planet of Aetius. The size of the teleporter is no bigger than a step stool. It measures 3 feet in diameter and rises about 6 inches off of the ground. In order for it to be able to transport him back home, it had to be placed and calibrated in both locations. 'Television' In order to keep up with everything that is happening in Gotham as well as around the country and world, Blackbird has TVs set up in his lair, on the same wall as the computers. There are 2 TVs and they sit on the wall about 5 feet away (on the right side) from the last set of computer screens. 'Drafting Board' On the east wall of the lair sits Blackbird's drafting board. He uses it to draw up schematics for additions to his house as well as any furniture that may be needed, which he did when he built items for his newborn daughter Angelina.